Between the Devil and the Sea
by JuTah0107
Summary: Elyza Lex and Alicia Clark A/U. Alicia meets a mysterious blonde girl that unexpectedly turns her world upside down. Together they soon find themselves on a mission to fight for the people they care most about in a world, that has turned to chaos. What will it take to find peace and love in a Zombie apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

 _Nerds, I'm starting a new fic and I know I haven't been quick with updates on „Stranded", but this was ghosting around in my head for quite some time now and I wanted to share it with you. This was actually meant to be a one shot, but by keeping to write it, I thought it could go on a little longer._

 _What do you think? I just really love Alycia's character on Fear the Walking Dead and I think_

 _there is so much about her that can be explored. Maybe you can give this a chance and I'll be happy to read your thoughts as always_ _. Thank you, if you took the time to read it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her hair was like golden a stream of sunlight in the dark world we were currently living in, her skin smooth and tender from what I could make out from the chair i was currently occupying, watching the girl's unconcious body curiously.

I hated to admit it, but the sight in front of me was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life.

And it scared me to shit since i hadn't had the chance to even exchange _one_ single word with her yet, let alone the fact that I had never thought about another girl _that_ way.

Whatever _that_ way even meant...

Travis had carried her in our safe-house hours ago and explained that he had found her on the beach, thankfully not bitten, alone and dehydrated while I had been out on watch elsewhere that day.

And I for sure didn't put on a fight, when he had asked me to keep an eye on the stranger, who weirdly did not feel like a stranger at all to me.

What I felt was excitement rushing through me, a feeling of being _alive_ when everything else around us was toxic, dead, painful and non-existent.

She must have been around my age I reckoned, her cloth were dirty, her hands bloody and she looked like as if she had fought a lot of battles on her own by now.

Big bags had formed under her eyes and she had a pretty bad cut under her left eyebrow, which definitely screamed for medical attention. The blood had dried though, so it was probably not a fresh wound.

I didn't know why, but a sudden feeling of protectiveness overtook my body which I didn't even feel, when I was with Matt so many month ago. And that took all to completely freak me out...internally of course.

Not freaked out, _terrified_ was more accurate.

I just felt like I _needed_ to make her okay, like it was my personal mission to protect her from any harm and from any pain.

 _Selfish much_? Most likely. I couldn't give a shit, since everybody else in my group thought of me as a weak, naive schoolgirl anyways, so it wouldn't make a difference whatsoever.

I craved for having a purpose so much and I started to imagine I could be that purpose for _her_ at least. That for once in my life I could really _matter_.

I carefully wiped away the crusty dirt and blood from her face with a wet towl, when suddenly the most amazing, mesmorizing blue eyes I had ever seen were staring at me, like if she without a doubt hit my soul without any effort whatsoever.

I gulped audibly, clenching the towl to my body, not daring to say a word.

There were so many emotions all at once, like tsunami that raged behind her eyes.

 _Shock? Fear? Disbelieve? Angst?_ _Relief? Terror? Gratitude?_

All of the above? I couldn't quite figure it out.

The ocean was scanning my eyes and my stomach suddenly felt so warm and tingly, I wanted to explode right then and there and I all could think of, was to wrap my arms around her wounded body and tell her that she would be safe now and everything would be just fine.

But _was_ she safe? Was _I_? Were we ever going to be safe again?

„Where...Where am I? Who are you?", a raspy, dark voice, who obviosuly hadn't been used much as of late, enchanted the room and I was completely blown away by it.

There was no way I could deny what this voice did to me in that moment. I cleared my throat, before i trusted myself enough to form a proper sentence without sounding like a total idiot.

„Hey. I'm Alicia. My Stepdad found you unconcious on the beach and he took you here with us. You are safe now", I said, proud that i was able to surpress any shaking in my voice.

The blonde studied me suspiciously, her hand grabbing the sheets underneath her so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

„How...how do you feel?, I asked totally aware oft he fact that it was probably the dumbest question in history and clearly I had no clue how to handle this situation.

I pressed my lips together, mentally slapping myself.

She let out what sounded like a small, raspy chuckle, before her eyes found mine again.

„Peachy", she answered and I could definitely hear an accent. Australian? British?

„Right. I'm sorry. That was stupid...I...uhm, what's your name?", my fingers were fumbling with the sleeves of my shirt and I couldn't stop shifting uncomfortably on my chair.

„Do I make you nervous?", she smiled and my cheeks started to burn.

„What? No. Why...why would you do that?"

„You tell me." Silence fell between us, before she spoke again. „Eliza. Eliza Lex."

„Come again?", I said, completely sucked in by her perfect face.

I miserably failed to wet my lips and my mouth felt like a freaking desert. What the hell was _wrong_ with me?

Her smile grew even wider, even though it was obvious, that she was in physical pain.

„You asked my name, remember?"

„Right. Nice name. Really nice name...is...is there anything I can do for you?" _Second mental slap._

 _Smooth Alicia, super smooth._

„Well, I could definitely think of a few things you could _do_ for me, but right now a glass of water would be to die for", she playfully winked and my stomach dropped all over again.

I quickly got up, hurried out of the room and rested my burning forehead against the cool wood oft he door seperating us.

 _Get it together. Get it together. Get it together._

I jumped a little, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

„God, Ofelia. You scared me!", I breathed, my hand resting on my heart.

„I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you alright, Leash? You seem a little... _off."_

Brown eyes studied me curiously and that was when _I_ knew, that _she_ knew that I was more than just a _little_ off.

She and I had gotten pretty close over the past few month and I actually considered her my best friend, probably the best and truest friend I've ever had.

She was nothing like these stupid, idiotic Justin Biber fanatics I knew from school.

Of course, she was older and stuff, but it was simply her genuine, friendly and funny personality that had me drawn to her. I trusted her and I knew I could tell her everything, so that's what I decided to do.

„Can we talk for a minute?", I asked, lowering my voice, checking if we were really alone down here.

„Of course, sweety. Always. You know that", she smiled with the warmth I loved so much.

The brunette grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly, before she let me back to her room.

I nervously sat down on the edge of her bed, nibbling at my lower lip not really sure were to actually start.

„Is it about the girl Travis brought back?"

„How...how did you know?", I asked surprised.

A small smile appeared on the corner of her mouth.

„Let's call it intuition."

„I...I don't even know what...", I sighed. „It's like... _god_ , it even sounds super crazy in my head.

I think i like her. Like _like, like_ you know? Which is totally insane, since i know her for what? 10 minutes or so, plus the fact that we only exchanged 3 sentences.

What is wrong with me? Is that normal? No, it's not, cause...cause I don't like people so quickly and especially not _girl_ -people and..."

„ _Leash_! Breath. Can you do that for me? You look like you are about to have a heartattack!", Ofelia's hand was resting on my knee know and it calmed me a little.

„Am I okay?", I whispered now.

Ofelia smiled and took both of my hands in hers.

„You are _more_ than okay. You know how rare it is to feel that way about someone right away? Most people _never_ have the chance to experience something like that."

„But I don't even know if I'm...if I like girls physically, you know?"

„Alicia, it's not about liking boys or girls, it's about what's in _here_!", she placed my hand on my heart and I knew then, she was totally right.

„Just give yourself some don't have put any pressure on yourself.

Get to know her, talk to her, figure it out. The rest will play itself out. That's the beauty of life, even if it might not look pretty at first, it finds a way. It alaways does.

We cannot control it. It happens."

I silenty wrapped my arms around her and she pressed a soft kiss to my temple, stroking my hair. I had barely ever felt so safe and content in that moment.

„Thank you!", I whispered into her neck.

„Always. It's gonna be fine, trust me. You are such an amazing girl, Leash. Trust yourself more."

„You are the best friend I've ever had. Can you do me a favor?", I asked when I slowly pulled away.

„Anything."

„Don't...don't ever leave me, okay?"

I could see her tearing up and for a minute I thought I had said something wrong.

„I promise and I love you, too", she winked, smiling widely. „Now go and take care oft he wonderwoman who has stolen my Leashe's heart. And when she's better, I wanna get to know her."

I let a out a laugh. „Definitely. Are you...okay?", I asked, opening the door.

„Fine. Now go!"

I nodded without saying anything else and left my friend behind. I felt a little guilty, that we didn't have the chance to talk much, since Ofelia had been shot and I was worried sick about that stupid wound of hers.

„Did you travel all the way to Mexico to grab me that glass of water?", Eliza said, jokingly, when I finally came back.

„Ha, no. I was just...taking care of something. Here you go. Sorry, it took me so long."

I positioned myself back in the chair that I had left earlier and watched, as super pink, perfect lips were carefully sipping the water.

„So, where you from? I thought I'd heard an accent."

„Observant. I like that. I'm from Australia, actually."

„That's really cool. I always wanted to go, but I guess that ship has sailed now."

„Can't argue with that, as much as I would love to say otherwise."

What brought you to LA in the first place?", I asked, tho I had a feeling that I would hit a sensitive spot and I was right.

Her cocky expression fell from her face and she took another sip of water avoiding my eyes.

„I'm...I'm sorry, Eliza. I didn't mean to pry."

She then just stared at me for what felt like centuries, her blue orbs searching for something that I was not aware of yet.

„My brother.", she said and started shifting, looking so vulnerable all of the sudden that it took me a second to adjust tot he swing in her mood.

„Do you wanna...talk about it?"

She closed her eyes briefly and I could actually smell the war that was raging inside of her.

I didn't know why I did what I did, but I stood up from my safety zone and sat right next to her, grabbing her hand. She looked at me as if I was some kind of miracle.

„Before everything went to shit, he went to LA to start an internship at a health-care center in Midtown. When I heard about what was going on, I jumped on the first and _last_ flight here trying to find him."

„But you never did...", I concluded, feeling a big lump building up in my throat.

„No." Her thumb was natually gliding over the sensitive skin of my knuckles and the shiver inside of me felt like a freaking thunderstorm.

„How...how long were you looking for him until we found you?", I managed to ask.

„Two month. I met some people, picked up some info, went to places...did some shit, but it was all a dead end. I never found him."

„I'm...I'm _so_ sorry. I wish I could do something", I honestly said, looking straight into her blue, sad eyes.

„You already did."


	2. Betrayal

„ _You already did!"_

I really didn't know why that simple statement affected me so much and I hoping that she wouldn't see the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

„ How? You don't even know me", I playfully said, but the with the full itention for her to explain it to me. Maybe because _I_ coulnd't grasp, what was going on between us? But then again, maybe she didn't even mean anything by it and suddenly I felt a little stupid.

„Because I think you are special, Alicia and you should...trust yourself more. Trust your guts. Trust your heart...and maybe even trust me. I'd...I'd like that", she smiled a beautiful smile and all I could do was to return it.

Maybe, _just_ maybe, we were actually starting to become friends.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that, simply sharing looks here and there, studying each others faces, before I found my voice again.

„So...what...what happened to your parents?", The second the question had left my mouth, I regretted it.

She sighed and sadness clouded her ocean blue eyes. „They are gone."

„I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry and ruin the moment. I'm such an idiot!"

„No, it's fine. I _want_ to tell you. They died when I was 17. Car crash. They were on their way home from a birthparty and my dad fell asleep for just a few seconds and...they crashed into a tree. He was dead immediatley, my mom died later on the way to the hospital. After that it was just me and Aidan."

I couldn't stop the tears running down my face and without even thinking about it, I sat down next to her, interwining our fingers.

„No grandparents? Aunts, uncles?"

„Nope. _Well_ , that's not entirely true. We _do_ have an uncle in Adelaide but he's probably the biggest, useless, drunken shithead on this planet, so when I turned 18, Aiden and I were allowed to live on our own. I was taking care of him ever since."

„Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me this. It must have been... _hard_. I mean, I couldn't possibly imagine, what that was like for you! You are incredibly strong, Elyza. I hope you know that."

„Just when I have to be", she replied looking at our joined hands, smiling breifly. „You should get some sleep. That's enough saddening lifestories for one day, I guess."

I didn't wanna leave her at all, but decided to give her some space and maybe I could really use a break.

„See you tomorrow then?", I winked, giving her hand one last squeeze.

„As if you had a choice! But in all seriousness. _Yes_. I'd like that."

I chuckled and made my way to the door.

„Alicia?"

„Ya?"

„Thank you."

My chest simultaniously felt warm and heavy when her blue orbs found mine, filled with such gratitude and honesty, it took all my willpower to not storm over to the girl again and hug her senseless.

„Anytime!", I said instead, finally closing the door behind me, sighing.

Everything went to shit tho on the second day, since we had taken Elyza in.

I didn't see it coming, nor was I in any way ready for what was about to happen to me.

To _us_. Because everytime I was with her, since that whole Zombie thing happened, I really believed, it wasn't so bad afterall and that I was safe as long as we would have each others backs.

„How is your shoulder?", I asked, a cocky smile on my face when I started to clean her wound that day, my left hand cupping her elbow for stabilty.

„Better than ever!", she replied with a smile, her eyes a shade darker than usual.

I was about to give her a kiss on the cheek, because that was current level of brazen, I was okay with, when suddenly the door flew open and Daniel, Ofelia's dad stormed in, grabbing Elyza by the arm, jerking her off the bed roughly.

„What the _fuck_ you think you are doing? Are you crazy?", I snapped, trying to get a hold of the blonde, but failed miserably.

Instead of answering me, he kept on going, his tight grip on her injured arm like steal and I could see the pain flickering in her eyes.

He finally stopped in the living room, pushed her down on a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by my family and glared at her with a cold, empty look on his face and I had seen _that_ look before.

„ _Mom_! What is going on? Make him _stop_! Please", I yelled, positioning myself protectively in front of Elyza.

„Alicia! Not _now_! Step away", my mother demanded, trying to stare me down, but it was not working on me anymore.

„The fuck not _now_! What is this?" I snapped.

„You want to tell her, or should I, _girl_?", Daniel said to Elyza and my eyes immediatley flew to her face.

„What is he talking about?", I asked her, breathing heavily, my voice barely a whisper.

When there was no reaction at all, Daniel pushed me aside with a large knife in his hand, pressing it against the sensitive skin of the blondes neck.

„Turns out, she wasn't so _alone_ afterall, was she?", he said coldly. „ _WAS SHE_?"

„Elyza, what is this?" and before I could get any explanation whatsoever, the front door flew open and approximatley 10 people stood in the frame, each of their heavy guns pointed at us.

„I'm sorry!", she whispered, avoiding my shocked eyes.

„Well, well. _Nice_. _Really_ nice. You people made quite a home for yourselves here. I like it", a tall guy, with a huge beard and a leather jacket said, his heavy boots sqeauking, when he stepped inside our house.

„Elyza?", I managed to say before i felt a tight grip around my neck.


End file.
